


Peter's Gift

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Gags, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: As a reward for helping him out with his “business”, Peter gave Derek a gift. Derek assumes that it must be something expensive. However, when he gets home to his apartment late one evening, Derek is in for one big surprise.





	Peter's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... Yeah, I have no idea exactly how this happened, but it did and I don't regret anything.
> 
> This isn't the first time I wrote something smutty, but it is the first time where I made it the main focus. And added some bondage in there too because I'm an evil succubus who has really kinky friends and because I can.
> 
> I kind of want to do a mini series for this, but I honestly don't know if I should. Let me know if you guys think I should. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy anyway and let me know if you guys do. XD
> 
> (FYI, there is some rape/non-con elements. Though, I put dubious consent because everyone involved knows exactly what they're getting into. Or at least they should. And the characters are of age.... That is all.)

As a reward for helping him out with his “business”, Peter gave Derek a gift. Derek assumes that it must be something expensive. The reason being is that Peter runs a sort of underground auction that sells Omegas. It’s a common practice that exploits the lower types undeniable needs. Usually, Peter does his best to make sure the Omegas he sells go to good homes. However, once they’re sold, they’re no longer his problem. So, no one really knows what kind of treatment an Omega would get once they leave the auction house. As far as Peter is concerned, he only really cares about the money. More money equals better grooming for the Omegas which means, even more money coming in. It’s all business, nothing personal.

Derek had helped him with some finances, made sure all his paperwork was in order in such. Apparently, it was a big enough help that Peter decided that he deserved a little more than a decent check. Derek assumes he’s probably going to get him something expensive that will probably take up space until he decides to sell it off. However, when he gets home to his apartment late one evening, Derek is in for one big surprise.

He comes home, worn out from working all day in the office he works at. His eyes burn a little from staring at a computer screen all day, and he is desperate for a drink of water. Derek goes to the kitchen first to quench his thirst and he finds a file on his kitchen counter. He glances at it curiously, trying to recall when he left any of his files out this morning on his way to work. He’s pretty sure he didn’t, so he opens the manila file and is surprised to see documents. Not just any documents. These were ownership documents. The kind Peter gives off to his customers after they purchased an Omega.

Along with the ownership papers, there were also other documents that contained information on the Omega Peter had supposedly given him. First off, the name on the papers was something Derek couldn’t even pronounce in his head, but the last name was a bit familiar. Then the papers showed other information like the gender, age, etc. Apparently, Peter didn’t just give him a human Omega. No, Peter went ahead and gave Derek an Omega Werefox, or more specifically a Vixen. Derek’s never really been interested in owning an Omega of any kind, maybe pondered at the idea every once in a while, but he didn’t think he could really handle one. Sure, he has financial security and has more than enough space to accommodate another person, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to get one. Then Peter comes and thrusts one into his hands without even discussing with him about it. It seems all rash and unexpected that Derek wasn’t sure how he felt about the situation.

He was going to call Peter and planned on telling him that he doesn’t want the Vixen and that he should really consider his feelings next time he tries this again. Just as he reaches for his phone, he hears something coming from his bedroom. Derek tenses, holding himself still for a moment to listen for the sound again. It comes and it sounds like a muffled whimper. His heart starts pounding in his chest once he registers the other heartbeat coming from his room. How had he not noticed it when he came in? Another whimper comes, this time much louder than before. Without another thought, Derek rushes to his room, only stopping to thrust open the door before stepping inside. He barely makes it past the threshold when he was hit with an overpowering smell.

There was a girl at the center of his room and she was strapped down on a breeding bench. The girl looked to be in her twenties. She had creamy white skin that was speckled in contrasting moles. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down over her shoulder in soft curls. Her eyes were like embers, burning bright like an open flame. Her lips were spread apart by a ball gag, but it was easy to see how full and plump her lips were, wrapping around the red rubber beautifully. Thankfully, she wasn’t completely naked. The girl had on a black set of lingerie, a simple bra with no straps that hid the majority of her fleshy mounds from his view and underwear that was dangerously close to being considered a thong. She was beautiful, Derek couldn’t deny that.

And the way she was strapped down didn’t help much either. The bench was designed to allow anyone easy access. It looked like a work bench but had some special additions to accommodate holding an Omega. There was padding on the top that gave the Omega some comfort. Towards the rear, there was an inch or so added to bring the Omega’s ass into the air. The back legs weren’t long enough to be strapped against, to a bar was added to keep the Omega’s legs spread apart. The front legs had no such addition, but there were bars between the wooden legs that were usually used to strap down the arms. Right now, the girl had her wrists crossed over the bar, keeping her arms straight which pushed her breasts together to make them pop out more.

The girl had taken notice of him, letting out another noise that was mixed between a groan and a whimper. She struggled, but the bench had restricted her movements. Derek had never felt so aroused in his entire life. Seeing this girl, this vixen Derek now realizes, bound so prettily just for him, making sounds that went straight to his dick. Usually, he wouldn’t allow himself to be this aroused, but with her overwhelming scent and the way she was displayed was short-circuiting his brain a little.

He makes his way towards her, his eyes raking over her body as he came closer. Derek reaches out to touch her, but she flinches away the moment he brushes against her shoulder. He lets out a low and harsh growl and the vixen freezes. Derek takes this as a sign to continue his exploration, gently running his hand over her skin. It felt like silk against his callous hands. He slowly drags his hands towards her chest, wanting to see her response. The vixen lets out a moan, the noise being muffled by the gag. Derek’s chest rumbles, taking in her submission. He continues to explore her body, only the parts not covered by the lingerie, enjoying the noises he was getting from her.

He moves until he is facing her, watching her blissed out face until she opens her eyes and stares up at him. Derek unbuckles the gag, only loosening it enough for him to pull it out of her mouth and lets it hang around her neck like a necklace. Like a collar.

“What’s your name?” He asks her, staring as she licks her lips. They were just as plump as he imagined.

“People call me Stiles,” She replies easily as if she wasn’t strapped down and exposed. “I would give you my real name, but I’m pretty sure you already saw it.”

“I wouldn’t even know what sounds I should make to try to say it,” He admits. “So, you already know that I own you now.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” she says smoothly.

“To be honest, I didn’t know my uncle was going to get me an Omega,” He tells her. “I’ve never really considered getting one… At least until now.”

“Something changed your mind?” Stiles quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Definitely.” Derek watches as she licks her lips again.

“Glad I was the exception.” She smiles mischievously.

“Same here.” His fingers gently run through her hair, taking in the texture before gripping it in a stronghold. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to show Stiles who’s the Alpha.

Stiles lets out a soft gasp, tilting her head towards his hand and bares her neck to him. Derek’s chest rumbles at the obvious submission. He releases his grip on her hair to take off his shirt. He feels her eyes on him, doing exactly what he had done to her when he first came in. Derek then unbuttons his jeans, pushing the zipper down, then pulls out his fully erect member. He watches the awed look on Stiles’ face. Her lips had parted and she had licked her lips once more, ogling his cock.

“Even though I don’t have any set rules yet, I expect your full submission,” Derek tells her, gripping on her hair once again. “You serve only me. Whenever I want, wherever I want.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Stiles pants, staring right into Derek’s eyes. He can see that she really means it.

“Good, now open wide.”

Stiles does as he commands and he pushes right into her hot, wet mouth. He groans once Stiles’ lips close around his cock. Derek doesn’t stop himself from thrusting into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly around him. He moans and thrusts again, fucking her mouth and throat, listening to her moan and gag. Derek feels close to getting off, but he didn’t want that yet. Instead of finishing he pulls out from Stiles’ mouth, listening to her whine before he kneels before her and captures her mouth with his. Stiles tasted even better than he had hoped. Her lips were feather soft against his. He lets himself enjoy her lips before bringing his hands to her back and unclasping her bra. The flimsy material was tossed to the side where his shirt went on the floor.

Derek pulls back and Stiles lets out another breathy whine. He watches her chest, her magnificent breasts on full display. Just for him. He lets out a rumble before pulling the ball gag back into Stiles’ mouth. When he tightens the straps, Stiles lets out a muffled moan that made Derek’s dick twitch painfully. He then gets back to his feet and goes behind Stiles, using both hands to grab onto her tits a little harshly, causing Stiles to moan behind the gag.

“These are mine,” He whispers, pressing his lips against her ear. “These and your body belong to me.” His fingers go to her buds, tweaking them enough to cause Stiles to gasp into the gag. “I can do whatever I want with you. Have you any way I want. I could keep you like this, bent over and exposed for me, for as long as I want.”

Stiles whimpers softly.

“I can even give you a nice, pretty collar,” Derek continues, brushing her hair away from her slender neck. He presses soft kisses on it while his hands played with her breasts. “It would look so perfect around your neck. Let everyone in the whole world know I own you.”

Stiles moans and tries to press her back against his chest.

“Calm down, my little vixen.” Derek lets go of her tits and pressed a hand against her back to keep her from moving. “You’re hungry for my cock, aren’t you?”

Stiles whimpers again.

“Just be patient, my vixen. You’ll be rewarded soon enough.”

Derek uses his finger to trace the moles that dotted her skin as he gets in between Stiles’ spread legs. Her as was perfectly displayed for him. He lets a claw grow from his fingertips, then, like scissors, he cuts away the flimsy fabric that covered her rear. Derek tosses the material to the growing pile of clothes. Now, Stiles was fully naked, completely exposed to him in a way that makes him glad that his uncle had given him this Omega. He wouldn’t want anyone else seeing her beautiful body bound so prettily. She was his and no one else’s. And he’s going to make that very clear to her.

He cups her ass, gently massaging the globes in his hands. “Such a pretty little Omega, aren’t you?”

Stiles keens, closing her eyes to his touch.

“My perfect vixen. Waiting so patiently for my cock.” Derek coos. “I’m going to mark all over you so anyone with supernatural senses will know who you belong to.”

His hand slips down to her folds, parting them slightly so he could see her heat. To his satisfaction, she was dripping wet for him. Derek slips his finger into her folds, thrusting them into her heat as he lets out a groan. Like all of Peter’s Omegas, his little vixen was a virgin. He doesn’t waste time lining his cock to her pussy and slowly, carefully, starts pushing in until he was balls deep in her. Her virgin hole was snug around him, it felt so perfect that Derek let out a loud moan. Stiles lets out a pained whimper just as Derek thrusts in deeper, smelling the small hint of blood until it came back to her normal fragrance. He rumbles joyfully after deflowering his vixen. She was slowly becoming his.

Derek waits for Stiles to adjust to him before he starts pounding into her heat. Stiles cries out behind the gag in pleasure as Derek pistons her with his cock. The bench creaks as he continues to rock his hips against hers. He then leans over her and starts nipping at her neck, gently biting at the skin before he starts sucking it. Derek can see the way her tits bounce against the force of his thrusts. He groans then take one of her mounds into his hand and used the other one to tease her clit. Stiles lets out a gasp from the over stimulation. Derek feels her tight walls spasm around his cock before she lets out a muffled cry and comes.

When the scent of her fresh juices hits his nose, he lets out a guttural moan against her heated skin, his mind spinning as he feels the pit of his stomach heat up. His thrusts become sluggish as he chases his own high, instincts slowly taking over his logical mind. Her scent overrides his senses and the need to claim starts to become painfully clear. He sinks his teeth into her neck, locking his jaw as he explodes. He comes into her, filling her up with his pups.

Derek stays plant over her until he comes down from his high and his mind slowly rewires itself. He unhinges his jaw, carefully pulling out his teeth from Stiles’ neck and licks up the blood that seeps from the wound, watching as it heals and leaves a mark on her perfect skin. Derek then unclasps the gag, letting it drop to the ground next to the bench. Stiles was panting, still coming down from her high. Derek nuzzles into her neck, licking over the mark once more before using both hands to grasp at her tits again and Stiles moans tiredly.

“Who do you belong to?” He rasps, massaging her beautiful mounds in his hands.

“You, Alpha,” Stiles pants weakly. “I belong to you.”

“Good.” Derek quietly rumbles in satisfaction.

He slowly eases out of her, causing her to whine until he slaps her ass and she quiets down. Derek sheds his pants, tossing them to the pile before he begins searching around his room. All Omegas come with their own set of restraints, depending on who was buying them. He knew Peter would leave a set for him because of the way he left Stiles. He finds them in a black duffle bag by his bed. Derek starts digging through it, pulling out various articles of lingerie, sex toys, restraints, and a collar with a tag already on it. He decides to use the padded handcuffs and shackles, putting everything else back in the bag. He leaves the collar on his nightstand for now, then makes his way over to Stiles.

Derek starts with her hands, releasing them from the straps. Stiles was limp now, both from being on the bench for so long and having been fucked senseless. Derek brings her hands behind her back, then clasps the handcuffs to her wrist. Next, he goes for the legs. He doesn’t help but growl when he sees his come running down her thigh and dripping onto the leather padding of the bench. He goes to get a wet cloth from his bathroom and starts gently cleaning her up. After that, he unstraps her from the bars, shackling each leg as he went. Once Stiles was retrained again, he brings her to the bed, sitting her on the edge so he could clasp the collar on her neck. He tightens it around her neck, making sure it wasn’t tight enough to choke her. The tag dangled freely against her skin, her name etched in the cold metal on the front and on the back ‘Property of D. Hale’ was also engraved.

“Such a perfect pet.” Derek runs his hands through her tangled hair.

“Mmmh,” Stiles mumbles, already looking half asleep.

Derek gently pushes her onto the bed, making sure she rested comfortably on her side before lying next to her. He brings her closer to his body, making sure she wasn’t fully resting on her arms, and she snuggles her face into his chest. When Derek finally relaxed, Stiles was already fast asleep. He smiles tiredly, then nuzzles his nose into her hair, taking in her scent that was now mixed with his. He rumbles quietly before letting himself drift off to sleep.

He was really glad Peter had finally given him a gift that was worth keeping.


End file.
